Drowned in Lies
by Emerald Enhance
Summary: Lucy with Team Natsu go on a mission, only to stumble upon a traveler. She was looking for the so-called guild ,"Fairy Tail", so they take her back to the guild. Over time, she becomes a True member of the "family". Only then they realize the truth drowned in lies.


**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Lucy jogged down the streets of Magnolia, the sun warm on her face. The morning air fresh and crisp.

The birds chirping in the distance. She was out on her daily jog, for she planned to keep a healthy body.

The rays peeked out from the horizon, the city in slumber. The blonde sat down on a wooden bench.

Resting, she looked at her watch. 8 am. Time to go home. She got up, dusted off her booty, and headed up the street. Her house was small and cramped, but very cozy. She lived alone, writing her novel, walking in the park, fighting alongside her friends.

She walked in, took her sweaty clothes off, only underwear on, and started up the hot water. While waiting for the tub to fill up, she went into the kitchen and turned on the water boiler. Lucy took a bowl and the oatmeal cereal and set it on the small table. She got the milk and a spoon, got her food ready, and started eating.

She was thinking of what to do. (Well, i'm gonna go to the guild and just get a smoothie or something. Maybe we can go on a mission today. Or maybe me and Levy could walk around a park or go shopping.) Lucy finished my meal and went to check up on the bath.

She peeked in. (Maybe a little more..) So she went over to her desk and looked over her letters to her mother. The latest one talked about the experience of meeting Michelle. It was nice.

About 8 mins later she checked up on the water again. It was pretty full, but not overspilling. Lucy walked over and stopped the water. She then walked out and grabbed her new outfit.

It was a a black crop top with a white and gold-colored crop top vest, a black and red skirt, a pair of thigh-high black stockings, a white with a gold rim left sleeve, a black and red right biker glove and black combat boots.

(Stylish!) She set the outfit down on her bed and went to take her hot bath.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Lucy was greeted at the guild with a chair flying square in her face. Natsu and Gray were fighting...again.

"Ow!" She said as she rubbed her nose, sitting. Neither of them noticed. She got up and walked over to the bar.

"Are you okay?" Mirajane asked, not really worried.

"Yeah. I'm used to this anyway." Lucy replied.

"Should I bring a bandage?"

"No, thank you. From all the fights, my nose has gotten stronger." Lucy smiled.

Mira chuckled. "Okay. You need anything?"

"Maybe a...strawberry-mango smoothie?"

"Not a normal plain strawberry one?"

"No. I want to try something different today." Lucy replied, smiling.

"I'll go get it." Mira said and turned to the back door.

Lucy sighed. Today is going to be a long day. She turned around in her chair to look at the others.

Wendy was talking with Erza,Happy, and Carla. Probably talking about the guild or missions or skills. Natsu and Gray were, obviously, still fighting. Freed was talking to Evergreen and Elfman. Levy was chatting with Juvia and Cana. Everyone was pretty normal.

"Do you plan to do anything today?"

Lucy spinned around in her stool to face Mira. "I thought of going on a mission with the team."

"Do you know which one?" She asked, putting the smoothie down in front of Lucy.

"No, we still need to choose one. I really hope Natsu doesn't do much damage because I need these jewels to pay rent." Lucy sighs.

"Good luck with that!" Mira winks, showing a thumbs-up.

"I'll try..."

The fight got too intense. Gray was pushed into the table where Wendy, Erza, Happy, and Carla were sitting. Erza got really pissed. She glared down at Gray first.

"What are you two doing?" she hissed, facing Natsu.

"Uuhhh...n-nothing." Natsu answered, uneasy. Gray got up and dusted off his pants. "Y-yeah." He agreed. Erza eyed them. "Okay.." and turned back to Wendy.

Lucy came up to Natsu. "Hey Natsu. I thought we could go on a mission today, I need to start saving up to pay my rent next week."

"Uh, sure. Do you have one in mind?"

"No, but I did think of going on one we can easily beat and get a good reward."

"Let's go look at the board." Natsu starts walking over to the mission board.

Lucy follows. He quickly skims through the rewards. Then at the job itself.

"Here's one." Natsu said, ripping it from it's nail.

The request wasn't that bad. All they had to do was find a sacred amulet sued for the village to contact their "gods". The reward was 4000,000J.

"Not bad." Lucy states. "Let's go."

"Onward!"

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]


End file.
